tea tears
by mad durden
Summary: es una osbesión mórbida - tom ryddle/amy benson


DISCLAIMER. Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es de Rowling, Warner... etc.

**N/A**. No sé. Es un poco como un exceso de imaginación, o algo así. Nadie sabe quién es Amy Benson. Mucho menos, Dennis Bishop, Billy Stubbs, la señora Cole, o simplemente Martha (todos ellos son canon) . Tom es algo más famoso. El doctor Grant me lo he inventado y el psiquiátrico también. Y es una gilipollez porque no hay psiquiátricos en el centro de las ciudades, ¿No?. En serio, es algo descabellado. Sólo aviso.

**New N/A. **(27.2.11). **He editado el fic, debido a errores de espaciación y todo eso. Y porque quería editar todos mis fics, que los primeros que escribí, bueno... no son especialmente santo de mi devoción. (Odio cuando me salen frases religiosas, joder.) En fin. Ahí lo dejo.**

* * *

**Flashfic.

* * *

**

No buscaba a nadie.  
Oh, alguien te espera, llegas tarde, hasta nunca.  
Te iba a contar que no dormí.  
(Pero el tiempo se te va.)

* * *

― Las serpientes me aterran.

(Tom, Tom.) Y él sonrió de medio lado como si en realidad fuera algo más que un niño de casi diez años.

(Amy, Amy.)

Rondaba el año 1936 y a ella no le gustaban esas excursiones al campo. Porque era pegajoso, con todos esos bichos, y…, y…, y… Y.  
(Serpientes, de esas que silban y sisean suavemente.)

Un buen libro. (¡Tom!) . Ella prefería quedarse en el orfanato leyendo Oliver Twist (era su preferido) o algún libro de Dickens que Tom hubiera conseguido – no robado. No es robar, es tomar prestado. – para ella. Martha le había enseñado a leer cuando era más niña (Pero ¿Es que había dejado de serlo, alguna vez?) porque cuando ella se lo pidió, no pudo resistirse a sus ojitos de niña perdida.

Porque al final ella es eso. Sólo una niña. Y al final el amor está borroso y ella lo mira con sus ojitos azules como si fuera una estrella muy (muy) brillante.  
(El problema de las estrellas es que nunca puedes tocarlas. Y que no las entiendes, con todo ese tumulto de luces y polvo.)

Es casi como si le idolatrase. Porque Tom sabe hacer todas esas cosas que a ella le parecen tan bonitas y románticas (y terribles). Como hacer aparecer flores de la nada. O serpientes. Quién sabe.

(Y luego está su sonrisa. Oh. Claro.)

― No te preocupes, Amy. ― Susurra y sisea y es casi como una de esas serpientes.

Y no se preocupa, porque, en rigor, Tom estaba ahí para protegerla. Hasta que una serpiente llega, reptando, y la acecha y ella tartamudea, y quiere gritar pero algo oprime su garganta. Está tan asustada que. ( se le caen las lágrimas.)

Claro que no es ninguna coincidencia – las cosas al azar no existen cuando está Tom Riddle de por medio. – . Pero ella (con sus ojos de enamorada) no sabe verlo.

La verdad es. Que tampoco sabe ver el amor. Pero es que. Tom siempre ha sido de esa clase de chicos que tienen el don de la oratoria.

Pero es lo de siempre. (Él le acaricia el cabello rubio, desde la raíz hasta las puntas.) Sisea, susurra, o como quieras llamarle – porque él es realmente una serpiente reptante – y el reptil se marcha alegremente como si él fuera su dueño.

Se hablan, y Amy lo sabe muy bien. Se reconocen y charlan en el mismo idioma y cree que tal vez la serpiente no haya ido ahí por casualidad.  
Pero no importa. No importa porque él está ahí. (Eso debería aterrarla. Y no lo hace. Oh.)

Y Amy debería estar (muy) asustada. Pero no – estaba con él y estaba aliviada. – . Ese día, y simplemente en ese momento, Tom Riddle se dio el capricho de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

(Amy, Amy.)

― Las serpientes me aterran. ― Vuelve a susurrar.

Y él vuelve a sonreír de medio lado.

(Tom, Amy.)

* * *

(¡Tom!)

― No, no, no hagas eso, me estás rompiendo. ― Oh. Y sonreía. (Amy Benson tenía unos ojos preciosos.)

El suelo se hunde, se hunde. Tom, para, Tom, para, Tom, ya basta, (y no servía.)

― No te escondas, no quiero jugar, devuélveme mi armónica, Tom. ― Oh. Y seguía sonriendo. (Tom Riddle tenía una risa macabra – y fascinante. – )

Crack. Suena a algo roto.  
(Tal vez la armónica. Tal vez el corazón de Amy. Tal vez todo, y tal vez nada. O quizás el suelo.)

― Tom, me voy a jugar con Dennis.

(No te vayas, tú no quieres irte. Si lo haces vas a lamentarlo.)

Estaba llorando. Otra vez. (Y otra, y otra, pequeña Amy.) .

― No vas a irte. Lo siento Amy. ― Tiene esa manía de arrastrar la letra s cuando habla. Es como un símil demasiado obvio. Y absurdo.

Aparece. Oh. Claro. Con la sonrisa.

(¿Amy?)

Ella sigue llorando. Solloza de esa forma callada – casi como si no le gustara. – e hipa pero no se escucha. (Amy Benson era una muchacha realmente madura.)  
La puerta del cuarto de Tom se abre, entra la señora Cole con los ojos muy rojos y zigzagueando casi inconscientemente.

― ¿Tom? ¿Amy? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ― Y es una mera formalidad. Porque la borracha de la señora Cole sólo quiere largarse a seguir bebiendo o a vomitar o a dormir o a intentar algo de eso.

― Señora Cole, alguien le ha roto a la pequeña Amy su armónica, yo estoy tratando de arreglarla. ― Respondió Tom. Vaya si lo hizo. Con esa carita suya de no haber roto un plato pero sí. Elocuentemente. ― Creo que ha sido ese idiota de Billy Stubbs, que siempre está molestándola.

Oh. Amy, Amy, Amy no puede impedir que se le caigan las lágrimas. (Ella es suya y es casi como si lo supiera, tienen diez años y son sólo unos niños pero hay uno que es demasiado manipulador. Como para sobrevivir. Como para seguir viviendo.)

― Mmm, ya veo. ― Pero no. No lo veía. O tal vez. ― Ya hablaré yo con Billy. Amy, cariño, no te preocupes.

(No me preocupo, no. Si al final él me está haciendo añicos.)

La puerta volvió a cerrarse.  
Y Amy seguía llorando.

Tom guardó la armónica en su armario.

― Amy, querida. ― Siseo, susurro, silbido. ― Creo que me la quedaré como recuerdo. (O como trofeo.)

(Puedes llevarte mi corazón, también, si te place. Total. Es tuyo, lo tienes en tus manos. Ya lo estás destrozando. De más.)

* * *

― ¿Billy? ¿Dennis? ― Era como si la sonrisa de Amy se hubiera limpiado por completo. De toda esa contaminación. (De Tom.) ― Tom siente haberos acusado injustamente a la señora Cole, él sólo… bueno, él no se sentía bien.

―Amy, ni lo excuses. La semana pasada me robó el yoyó. ¿Se sentía mal también entonces? ¿Se siente mal cada día? ― Fue tremendamente duro. Billy era alegre pero brutalmente sincero. ― Está casi loco, casi como loco, Amy.

La dejaba acariciar a su conejo porque eran amigos. A Amy le encantaba el conejo de Billy, la risa de Dennis. Las manos de Billy.

― Es reservado. Es reservado.

(Era casi una excusa. Para sí misma. O para Billy y Dennis.)

Eran susurros. Intangibles. Y nadie podía cogerlos porque eran como aliento que se te escapa.

― Ayer una familia quiso adoptarle. Y se portó fatal. No se fue, no se fue. Dijo que no se iría. Y ellos ya no le quisieron. (Y eso que es tan… elegante.) . No se fue. No quiso irse…

― Amy, ¿Amy? ― Pobre Dennis. (Tenía once años y el corazón roto.) ― No importa, cuando se vaya yo voy a cuidar de ti.

― Tom cuida de mí. (No, no lo hace. O quizá sí.) . Tom, Tom es como… Está… Eso. Oh, claro. Exactamente.

No le salían. Las palabras. Para decírselo. (Hola, me hace daño. Pero me cuida. Y me odia. Pero está ahí y es como malvado.) . Ni a Dennis, ni a Billy, ni a Tom.

― ¿Amy? ― Fue Billy. Dennis era más callado. Billy era como un estruendo. Sólo su nombre ya suena como a centellas.

― Billy. Me encanta tu conejo. Tiene el pelo tan suave… me gustaría… me gustaría estar todo el día con él en los brazos.

Era tan bonito. El conejo. El conejo de Billy. Tenía esos ojitos rojos y la piel como marrón claro. (Amy lo adoraba.)

Pero. Oh. Claro.

(Amy se había olvidado que Tom siempre destroza las cosas que valen la pena.

Yo puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras, Amy. Lo que tú quieras, y lo seré sólo yo. No necesitas nada. Nada más. Ni a nadie más. )

* * *

Fue al cabo de dos días. Y fue, también, la primera vez que Amy se permitió llorar de una forma un poco más sonora. Billy tenía las orejas y los ojos rojos, estaba como furioso y rabioso pero triste (siempre había sido algo lánguido. O se sentía. Siempre. Mejor, sí.)

Además era todo tan horrible. Macabro.

(El conejo de Billy no tenía cabeza. Era sólo el cuerpo. Sólo su cuerpo. Y Amy creía que ella estaba perdiendo la suya también.)  
Y todo eso tenía su firma (la de Tom) y Billy lo sabía, Dennis sólo lo sospechaba y Amy no quería creérselo.

Pero allí estaba. Con esa sonrisa de no haber roto un plato (pero sí) . Y su elegancia. Y elocuencia.

(Tom. ¡Tom! ¿Tom? )

Amy, no te vayas.

Pero no iba a marcharse.  
(Estoy encadenada y tú no me dejas.)

― Amy. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Silencio.

(¿Amy?)

Silencio.

― Lo siento, Dennis. Es que sólo tengo diez años. ― Qué bonita estaba ese día. Claro. Dennis no pudo resistirse.

― Me gustas mucho, Amy. ― No sigas por ese camino, porque podrías… ¿Morir?

Habían salido de excursión. Amy no recordaba. A dónde. Exactamente. (No solía prestar atención.) Y Tom no estaba – o eso creía. – y ella estaba tan bonita, y el lugar era tan bonito y a Dennis Bishop siempre le habían perdido las cosas bonitas.

― Tengo diez años, Dennis. No puedo tener un novio así como así.

― ¿No te gusto? ― No, para, espera, no sigas. Oh. Por favor. Podrías, podríamos… ¿Morirnos?

(Hay unos ojos negros como el carbón acechando, sólo cállate, por favor, por favor, por…)

― Tengo diez años. ― Repitió. (No le estaba mirando. No estaba preparada. Todavía. O nunca.)

Y se fue. Se levantó, y se fue. Así de simple. (Quizá necesitaba… ¿Respirar? ¿Morirse?)

* * *

― Oye, Bishop. ― Llegó. Con su media sonrisa. Sin que Amy, que se iba y era como un fantasma, se diera cuenta. ― Como, ¿Cuánto te gusta Amy?

No supo que responder. En un principio. Si decía que mucho, igual él le decapitaba – como al conejo de Billy – o algo así.

Si decía que poco, quizá le decapitara igualmente (porque no la merecía).

― ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta? ― Chico listo. Precabido. (No lo suficiente)

― Puedes salir con ella. ― Qué elegante. (Era la envidia de los antiguos oradores griegos. O del mismo Hitler. Aunque Dennis, que no sabía leer y por eso no tocaba el periódico, no le conocía. Aunque Tom. Casi, casi. Lo admiraba. No mucho. Tampoco tanto.) ― Si te gusta de verdad. Sólo cuídala. Y no la rompas (si lo haces, te mataré.).

(Pero, qué contradicción. Si ya la estás quebrando. Tú mismo.)

― Me ha dicho que no. (Sólo tiene diez años.) ― ¿No había esperanza, acaso, Dennis? Oh. Oh. Tú no conoces a…

― Acabo de descubrir una cueva realmente romántica, puedo dejaros solos para que podáis hablar… pero. Repito. No le hagas daño.

Sobra decirlo. Dennis aceptó con más renovada ilusión. (No sabía que Tom nunca hacía nada de buena fe.)

Amy se fue con ellos mitad preocupada y mitad avergonzada. (Amy no quería… no quería ir. No.)

Había fácil acceso a la caverna de Tom por un camino (bastante peliagudo) entre los acantilados. La señora Cole no se dio cuenta porque, claro, estaba borracha. (O casi.)

Amy tropezó y Tom dejó que cayera y que se hiriera las rodillas.  
(Ten más cuidado. Si le eliges a él no estaré aquí. Para ayudarte. Nunca.)

― Vosotros. Primero. ― Sonrió. De medio lado.

Se adentraron y la luz se perdió.

(Él no les dejó salir.)

¿Tom? . ¿Tom?

¿Dennis?

Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy.  
(No te quedes con él, mira lo que me obligas a hacer, a hacerle… a haceros.)

yabasta ,yabasta ,yabasta, Riddle,ellaestuya, Riddle, novolveréa…  
porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor...

Amy. ¿Tom?

¡Tom!

O morirnos. Tal vez.

* * *

― Encienda la luz, doctor, casi no veo nada. No me gusta, no me gusta, la oscuridad, ¿Sabe usted? Tom debería estar aquí. ¿Está muy enfadado, señora Cole? Esta mañana no he ido a verle a su cuarto, como siempre. Seguro que está muy enfadado. A lo mejor podría perdonarme. Si le llevo un trocito de cielo. Cielo gris, claro. A Tom no le gusta el cielo azul, ¿Sabe usted, doctor?

― Entiendo, pequeña. ― Sonrió, casi obligado. Nervioso. Tembloroso. (No sé qué es lo que le pasa a la pequeña, no lo sé, se rompe, se… ¿Muere?) ― Pero ahora debes descansar.

Amy lo escucha cuando él cierra la puerta suavemente para informar de su estado a la señora Cole. Pero no es plenamente consciente. Hay algo mal, en su mente (¿Está loca? No lo creo.) . No está bien, pero no está mal, pero, si tan sólo…

¿Dónde estás, Tom?

Dennis Bishop no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Dennis Bishop ya no habla con nadie. Nunca habla (es como si se le hubiera olvidado) y tiene la mirada perdida. Algunas veces susurra cosas que no tienen sentido pero nadie le oye.  
Amy Benson está loca, está loca, está loca. Está loca. Se ha vuelto loca. La han vuelto loca.  
(Con tanta oscuridad y acantilados y cavernas y luces verdes, rojas. Golpes, manos que agarran, hacen daño. Dolor. En la cabeza. Dentro. Pinchazos. Y Tom.)  
Y aún así. Está más cuerda. De lo que aparenta.  
(Su mundo está mejor. Es mejor. Más tranquilo. Tom la cuida y Dennis calla. Billy Stubbs tiene demasiado miedo. Amy, se cae, Amy se rompe, Amy…  
¿Se muere?)

Amy Benson no se está muriendo.

El suelo no se hunde, porque él está ahí para sujetarlo (y eso que lo ha hecho él mismo) .

Ahora ya no puedes irte y yo voy a estar siempre aquí para ti.

Unos meses después, llegaron los lo siento.

* * *

(¿Amy? Oh. Claro.)

Verano de 1938. Hace calor (Amy se derrite en su cuarto y cada vez se siente más lánguida.) .Un hombre de mediana edad sube la escalera y va a ver a Tom.  
(Tiene una larga barba, y cuando pasa a su lado le ofrece un caramelo de limón, y Amy sonríe y susurra algo que suena a lluvia o a sal.)

Se oyen gritos (de Tom, por supuesto.). La señora Cole calla, pero se la escucha igualmente. (Amy si lo hace, al menos.)

Hay fuego. (¿Fuego? ¿Dónde? Espera, ¿Cómo?)

Amy lo siente. En el pecho. Y le duele – ahora, desde hace un año, el fuego también la aterra. – .

El hombre se va y Tom sonríe, autosuficiente. Orgulloso. (Luego se da cuenta. ¿Para qué haberla roto tanto si ahora me voy? )  
Ahora le duele a él. Dejarla. Pero no le duele tanto porque sabe reprimirlo y él va por su lado (No la necesita. O sí pero no. No lo sabe.)

Se acerca. Se para. En su puerta. (Tiene miedo. ¡No es eso!) Ella. No se lo. Merece.

Él es tan…

Duele.  
A él. A ella. Quizá. Mucho, mucho más. (O quizá menos.)

Abre la puerta, pero ella ya lo sabe. Y no lo dice.

― Amy, Amy, Amy…― Le gusta susurrar su nombre. Y acariciarle el pelo – de la raíz a las puntas. – .

― ¿Podrías hacer el favor de encender la luz, Tom? Casi no te veo. ― La luz está encendida y la ventana abierta.

― Ha venido un hombre, Amy. (Amy, Amy, Amy.) . ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho?

Ella niega con la cabeza y alza el mentón. Tom nunca se lo dice, pero sus ojos azules se están destiñendo.

A ella le cuesta un poco respirar y está sentada en la ventana. Él está de pie y le acaricia el pelo y las manos.

(Y son sólo dos niños.  
Él, el chico (tan elocuente y tan elegante) que la había hecho añicos.  
Ella, la ávida lectora poco cuerda. (O más que tú, y yo. Ella no está loca, no está loca…)

― Que soy mago, Amy. Mago, brujo. E iré una escuela, una escuela para magos, para prodigios… ¿No estás contenta, Amy? Ya sabía que era especial, lo sabía…

No voy a dejar de cuidarte. Ni de romperte. (Voy a estar aquí para ti y para todo eso.)

― Tráeme algún libro cuando vuelvas, Tom. Voy a coserte el trocito de cielo que te di el otro día y podrás llevártelo. Creo que se te ha roto. Eres un descuidado, Tom Riddle. ¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí?

Y no lo sabe. No lo sabe. Sin ella. Oh. Podría, no sé… ¿Echarla. De menos?

Ella era suya. Incluso lo sería. Si él se iba. Aún así.  
Lo era.

Él le pone una mano en la frente y la nota arder y sabe que tiene fiebre. (Ya nunca le baja la temperatura.)

― ¿Sabías que los colibrís pueden volar hacia atrás?

No, Amy. (¿Sabes? A lo mejor no quiero irme.)  
Oh, no, claro que quieres. Tom es especial, Tom es un prodigio. Tom habla con las serpientes y hace magia.

(Tom será el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.)  
Pero. Oh. Pero. Le falta algo.

¿Amy?

O morirse. Tal vez.

* * *

Tom volvía cada verano y le explicaba cosas a Amy que nunca llegaba a entender. Hechizos y conjuros.

(Poder. Poder. Era lo que él quería. Luego estuvo obsesionado con todo aquello de la limpieza de sangre y decidió despreciar a todos los muggles que hacían que tuvieran que vivir escondidos y en el anonimato. Menos a Amy, porque ella era especial y todo eso. Oh. Claro.)  
Alguna vez incumplió las reglas del Ministerio para hacer aparecer un ramo de flores para ella, o transformar cualquier cosa en un conejo – él sabía que adoraba los conejos - tan blanco, inmaculadamente blanco y con los ojos azules, todo lo diferente posible al de Billy Stubbs.  
(Porque quizás a ella le aterrara un poco. El acecho del recuerdo del pequeño animal. Sin. Cabeza. Ag, oh.)

Ocurrió durante el verano de 1943. Tom volvió al orfanato.

(¡Amy, Amy!)

Pero. Amy no estaba.  
Amy no estaba en la cocina.  
Amy no estaba en su cuarto.  
Amy no estaba en el jardín.  
Amy no estaba en el comedor.

(¡Amy! ¿Amy?)

― Martha ― Fue educado pero tenía ese brillo amenazador en los ojos. ― ¿Sabe usted dónde está Amy?

― ¿Amy? ¿La pequeña Amy Benson? ― Como si no la recordara. Oh. Lo hacía perfectamente, gracias. ― El doctor Grant dijo que deberían echarle un vistazo en el hospital, ya sabes, tenía miedo de que tuviera algún problema psíquico grave… Le hicieron unas pruebas hace un mes y se la llevaron al Psiquiátrico O'Malley, en el centro. Resulta que hay un tratamiento para su…

Tom ya no estaba.

No se había ido apresuradamente a verla, no. De hecho, no fue en todo el verano. Emborrachó a la señora Cole para que le contara todo lo que sabía sobre su madre. Estuvo todo el verano investigando sin salir del orfanato más que para conseguir información.

Echó a un niño que había ocupado el antiguo cuarto de Amy y se instaló allí.  
(Era casi como un poco poético.)

Fue a finales de Agosto.  
(Total. Amy ya no estaba, él era casi mayor de edad. Y quería venganza. O algo así. Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. – .)

Viajó a Little Hangleton. Fue cuidadoso, muy cuidadoso.  
Nadie sospechó de él, y su tío Morfin fue culpado y enviado a Azkaban.

― Oh. Buenas tardes, me llamo Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sí, soy tu hijo. Y tú estás muerto.

Luego, las luces verdes (que salieron de la varita de Morfin Gaunt, pero no era él quien la empuñaba.) .  
Tres cuerpos. Inertes.

Mary Riddle, Thomas Riddle, y Tom Riddle.

Y morirse. Oh. Claro.

Ahora sí que sí.

* * *

Como era una época de muerte y bilis que sube y te atora la garganta, unos meses después, otra muerte repentina y extraña (tan insignificante que no llegó a los medios.) tuvo lugar.

Los médicos del psiquiátrico O'Malley todavía no se lo explican.  
(Pero la muerte de una huérfana desequilibrada tampoco es para tanto.)

La pequeña Amy Benson no se merecía morir como murió.  
(Pero podría decirse que fue feliz pero terrible. Suave pero no. Oh. Claro. ¿Tom?.)

Ocurrió a finales de Diciembre y hacía esa clase de frío londinense que es tan cortante como cientos de cuchillas.  
A Amy le encantaba la nieve. Los médicos rara vez la dejaban salir al jardín, pero como era Navidad y tenía visita, hicieron una excepción.

Dennis iba a verla a menudo. Como no hablaba (no desde… bueno, el día de.) una familia aparentemente solidaria le había acogido, unos años atrás.  
Se sentaban en un banco mientras ella hablaba de cosas sin (o con) sentido.

(A-my.)

No se había vuelto una muchacha especialmente despampanante. De hecho. No era ni tan siquiera guapa.

(Era una chica bastante bonita, porque seguía teniendo esa carita de niña perdida. Pero, tampoco tanto.)

Tenía el cabello rubio enmarañado y largo y despeinado. Los ojos azules demasiado saltones y los labios pequeños, en comparación.  
(Había algo en ella que hacía que Dennis (¿Tom?) la quisiera. Quizá fuera la falta de cordura.)

El informe del estado de salud mental de Amy era extraño.  
(Los mismos médicos lo decían.)  
Era una serie de descartes.  
No era un trastorno psicótico o neurológico.  
No era depresión.

(Era una especie de. Desastre.)

Dennis se despidió con una mirada porque era su forma de comunicarse y se llevó ese olor a lluvia y café.

Los médicos se llevaron a Amy a su cuarto y casi pareció una niña de diez años (otra vez) asustada y quedradiza.  
Olía (como todos los centros médicos, sean hospitales, psiquiátricos o clínicas privadas.) a calor, calmantes y heridas (mal curadas).

Su cuarto era impersonal y dolorosamente gris.  
(Casi que combinaba con ella cuando dejaba caer su cuerpo, laxo, en la cama, en un movimiento casi un poco indolente. Más bien.)

Había una mesita, barata y plegable, con dos sillas de iguales características en una esquina. Y un par de tazas de té humeante (y apetecible) sobre ella.

Él cerró la puerta cuando ella cerró los ojos.  
(Ella supo reconocerle, aunque fue básicamente por el olor. Así. De simple.)

― Amy. (Amy, Amy, pequeña.) . ¿Sabes que incluso he llegado a echarte de menos? ― Tenía los ojos tan oscuros que parecían dos pozos sin fondo (de dolor o de maldad, tal vez.).

Ella no abrió los ojos, pero se dedicó a juguetear con los dedos de las manos, entrelazadas.

― Levántate, siéntate, vamos. (No me hagas repetirlo, o me enfadaré.). ― Era Tom y era Amy. (Algo no estaba bien aquella noche.)

Se sentó en la cama pero no junto a él, en una de las sillas. (Amy prefería el café, pero el té era tan… atrayente.)

― Tom, ¿Puedo tocarte el pelo?

Alargó la mano y él acercó el rostro.  
(Y lo hizo.)  
Y luego no sólo el rostro.  
(Todo el cuerpo y se sentó a su lado y había derramado un poco de té al suelo.)

― Esta noche podría ser la última. ― La estaba invitando. (A morir.)  
O también podríamos ser extraños.

Cuando la besó, no hubo una fricción preliminar o algo así.  
(Él la besó con los labios ya separados y ella le esperaba con los labios entreabiertos.)  
Su boca sabía a té y la de Amy simplemente tenía ese sabor a anhelos y hierba y días de cielo gris que él nunca había podido saborear igual que ella.  
Hubo mucha lengua, manos heladas y cuerpos todavía más fríos.  
Él le abrió las piernas y fue suave pero brusco (igual que siempre.) y no tuvo compasión pero no importaba.  
(Ella ya no sentía dolor así que casi no se dio cuenta de que había algo en ella que se rompía.)  
No se desvistió del todo, pero a ella le quitó toda la ropa. No la tapó con las mantas tampoco así que ella estaba helada (e inmóvil) ante él.

Duró tanto como el aleteo de una mariposa agonizante.  
(Amy quería cerrar las cortinas.)

Por debajo de la cama reptaba una serpiente un poco más grande de lo que debería.  
(Quizá fuera la causa de los temblores del cuerpo de Amy, y no el frío.)

― Las serpientes me aterran.  
Fue un susurro y un recuerdo.

Él hizo que la serpiente reptara por encima de sus cuerpos, deslizándose, lentamente, atormentándola.  
(Ya era hora de que sufriera un poco y se le rompiera esa estúpida sonrisa suya.)

― Nagini es una buena amiga, Amy. (Y las dos sois mías.).

Amy, Amy, Amy.  
(Sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿No es cierto?  
Y no hay desesperación en ti.)

Tom no llegó a abrocharse la camisa ni los pantalones. Simplemente sacó la varitay sintió como Nagini se relamía.

(Pero no iba a dejar que fuera devorada, a fin de cuentas. Ella era demasiado… )  
Quizás sólo fuera la primera obsesión de Lord Voldemort.

― ¿Tom? ― Sonreía. Oh. Claro. Con los ojos. (Qué ojos). Casi había olvidado que Amy no estaba loca. ― Nunca he dejado de qu…

Ya está.  
Una mordedura en su cuello que luego él curará con un hechizo.  
(Pero el veneno ya la habrá matado.)  
La muerte es lenta y no la deja hablar

Está pálida pero no puede estar más fría.  
(Es Diciembre y ella está desnuda.)

Él espera mientras se toma el té que ella no había tocado mientras se dice que él no es como su madre.  
(Aunque le tiene mucho respeto a Merope de todas formas.)

Le arranca un mechón de cabello rubio y lo guarda en un guardapelo que había sido de su familia, para no olvidarse.

Nunca he dejado de qu-ererte.  
(Yo…tam. po. co. )

Él se marcha y mira atrás una sola vez.

― Lo siento, Amy.

(Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy.)

¿Amy?

Y está muerta. Claro.


End file.
